The invention relates to a device for the treatment of wounds of the human or animal body using a vacuum, comprising a gas-tight wound-covering element which, when placed in contact with the body of the patient, forms a wound space remaining between the respective wound and the wound-covering element, at least one connecting site, which is in contact with the wound space and over which the air in the wound space can be evacuated, and at least one two-dimensional absorption body, which is to be disposed in the wound space below the wound covering element.
US 2004/0030304 A1 discloses a device for the vacuum treatment of wounds, which has an enveloped, foam-like absorption body, the envelope of which has perforations approximately 3 to 6 mm in size. There are also perforations at the absorption body. Furthermore, an additional liquid-permeable foam material is disposed above the enveloped absorption body. The effect of the device is based on the known principle of wound drainage, for which the wound exudate is withdrawn by means producing a vacuum. The withdrawal by atmospheric means is supported by pores of the appropriate size.
The DE 195 17 699 discloses a device for vacuum-sealing a wound, which comprises a covering film for the two-dimensional covering and the air-tight closing of the wound, so that a space, in which the drainage tube and a foam material insert can be inserted, is formed below the covering film in the region of the wound.
The older DE 29 53 373 C2 patent also discloses a device for the treatment of wounds using a vacuum, comprising a wound covering element, a foam material insert below the wound covering element and at least one hose connection, which communicates with the pores of the foam material insert.
A further device for the treatment of wounds using vacuum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,681 B2, for which an elastic pressure-distributing element, to which a suction tube is connected in turn, is placed on the surface of the wound. The suction tube passes between the edge of the wound and a wound-covering element, which is glued thereon. The wound space, bounded by the wound-covering element and the pressure-distributing element, is filled with cellulose, the size of which essentially does not exceed that of the super-absorbing particles.
The GB 6 92 578 shows a drape, the edge of the central opening of which has a peripheral, polymeric adhesive layer, with which the drape can be fastened to the skin of the patient, at its edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,584 shows a device for vacuum treatment, which consists of a wound covering, a membrane pump and a pouch-like collector, downstream from the membrane pump. A pad or a loose bed of liquid-absorbing fibers, resting on a perforated layer, underneath which there is a further adhesive layer, is disposed underneath the wound covering. The fibers are covered by a liquid-permeable, upper layer, having several windows, there being a material section, which is also permeable to liquids, below each window. The suction head, so designed, appears to be complicated and expensive to produce.